Moonlight Filled Sake
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: Reisen and Tewi get into an arguement, but Reisen feels guilty afterwards,will a cup of sake help rid her of such feelings? Tewi/Reisen, shoujo-ai, One-shot.


**Yes, I like Tewi/Reisen, so sue me...It could work! As always I own nothing, like a bum! All characters bleong to Touhou which is owned by ZUN.**

It was a normal day at the human village, meaning I was out doing various things for my masters, such as errands, selling medicine, and getting the odd dessert or two. It was rather peaceful out, no incidents, or paitients, everything was so quiet and peaceful. No one bought any medicine that day, so I packed up and walked off, I didn't want to spend another minute in the human village. Besides that I knew Keine was wary of me, I may have been selling medical drugs, but that did not give me any lienence from Keine's cautious watch.

I walked up to the enterance of the bamboo forest, and waited a moment or two, Mokou came out of the forest and gave a small wave, then gestured for me to follow her. She and my master, Kaguya, had a thing against each other, but she was still nice enough to help anyone get to the Eientei. She stayed quiet and walked a bit ahead of me, but glanced back at me every so often to make sure I was keeping pace, I was glad for the silence. Since I had nothing to say to her, nor her of me, so mutual silence was better then trying to communicate painfully.

Speaking to others was something I lacked heavily, I had been trained as a moon rabbit to speak with my mind, since other moon rabbits would hear my thoughts and be able to respond without a word. Here in Gensokyo, vocalizing one's thoughts and needs was required, no one that I knew of could read minds and reply telepathically. My teacher, Eirin, had been teaching me this and showing me how to speak to others, but it still made me long for the company of my previous companions from the moon.

We finally reached the gates of the Eientei, and Mokou waved me goodbye, but lingered at the gates for a while. She stared at the mansion with a contemplative look, but turned and strolled off, though she would most likely return later. Though the day had been normal, tonight was gonna be the annual moon exhibition, the one my masters threw every year to get everyone used to our presence here. We were from the moon, so of course lots of people were cautious at first about us, but after throwing these exhibitions for a few years people have gotten alot more comfortable with us.

The little earth rabbits were hopping around, getting hyped up and excited, since we were just getting the finishing touches done and making sure everything was ready for the party. I never cared much for these things, social gatherings really weren't my thing, and I barely knew anyone who was coming, but I probably would be stuck with being a caterer anyway. We were going to be serving lots of food and sake, and as usual we rabbits would be bring out the drinks, servicing the party-goers, hoping to the gods that they wouldn't get too drunk.

"Reisen~!" a falsely sweet voice called out.

"Tewi...," I said half-heartedly " What is it?"

"Oh, Did someone not want me to find them?" She said teasingly, as she did with everything.

"*sigh*...Its not that...What do you want Tewi?"

"Ah...I just wanted to tell you that everything has been accounted for."

"That's good...I'll go double check."

"What,You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't...Last time I trusted you, I ended up having my panties taken and smelling like honey for a week."

"Oh come on, I said sorry...besides how can you stay mad at little old me?"

"...Hmmmm, maybe because little old you has done nothing but pull childish pranks on me, then you say sorry and expect me to just forget everything!"

"Honestly, I only mess with you, cause...well...uh."

"Yes? Why is it that you mess with me?"

"Well...cause your...Tall!"

"Because I'm Tall?"

"Yeah! Cause your Tall, and I'm jealous...and stuff!"

"Well excuse me for being tall! Why can't you just go torture someone else who's tall! I do nothing but take your crap everyday...and its cause I'm tall! Your some peice of work Tewi, I don't wanna talk to you ever again!"

"Wait! Reisen, I-!"

I turned and stomped off, hoping she wouldn't follow me, I walked into my teacher's work room and sat down on a medical bed. She didn't even lift her head, but knew I was there anyway, she contiuned working on whatever it was she had been working on. I started swinging my legs and stared at the ceiling angrily, I felt like imagining Tewi's face on it and filling the ceiling with bullet-holes.

"Tewi's an asshole!" I said out loud, hoping Eirin would hear and maybe scold her or something.

"You and Tewi fighting again, Udonge?..." Eirin said in her ever wise voice, using the nickname she gave me, my full name was suppose to be "Udongein", but not even she called me by my full name.

"She started it!...Always picking on me and getting nothing but praise from master!"

"Udonge, really now, your acting like a teenager...She's no more important or better than you, plus have you ever thought of why she specifically targets you?"

"Cause she hates me and likes to see me suffer."

"Yes...Cause she seems to love to watch you suffer...Your really close-minded, Udonge. I thought I taught you better than to act like this, you sound like a spoiled child. Enough of this, we must go and greet the visitors, go and finish whatever it is that needs to be done...and both of you try to get along."

"Hmph! Fine!"

I got up and walked quickly to do something else, I decided to double-check the exhibits like I had said earlier, I did a quick sweep before any visitors arrived. I found that Tewi had checked everything, a small amount of guilt collected in my heart, I thought a bit on my behavior and toyed with the idea of apologizing to her, but that would have to wait later. As the guests began to arrive, my masters got on the main stage and began welcoming everyone to the exhibition, there were lots of things on display that were from the moon. Things like weapon models, karoke machines, lasers, cloaking devices, other examples of the moon's advance technology, and society.

I began serving people drinks and snacks, I never stayed long enough to chat with anyone, the feeling of guilt was starting to become unbearable it had grown beyond simple "I'm sorry." It was now like, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Oh Tewi, I never ment a word I said so lets forget all this, and I'll make you as much strawberry mochi as you want! Kay?"...I was so weak willed when it came to Tewi, her adorable looks and childish way made it hard for me to actually stay mad, and more then not made me feel painful, unbearable guilt when I did.

I took a cup of sake and gulped it down quickly, I needed some liquid courage to give me enough of a push to go through and search for my little rabbit friend. I went to a few of the other rabbits, and started asking them where she was, they only giggled at me and contiuned serving guests. I sighed and went to ask my master, she was talking to some guests, entertaining them with stories of the moon. I politely pulled her to the side and asked her.

"Uhm! Princess, have you seen Tewi? I've been looking for her, and so far have had no luck." I said, no pun intended.

"Oh? Inaba is looking for Inaba, well I've only seen you during the party today." Kaguya said, moving back to the guests.

I sat on the mansion's porch, sighing to myself, I felt terrible after all the things I said to Tewi, I never even really ment them. She was something more than just a sister or fellow Inaba, she would always make jokes, even though we barely if ever saw eye to eye, it was still nice whenever I was down or felt homesick. She'd just plop down next to me and start telling me the most absurd things, and I would feel better, then I would laugh and she'd just say something along the lines of, " _Why do you miss some stupid old floating rock! When no matter how hard we jump for it, we'll never get to the moon, I've seen rabbits miss out on life cause they were to busy trying to reach a rock some hundred-thousand-or-so-miles away in space! Do you wanna be an idiot and miss all the wonderful things infront of you? Cause I'm sure the Masters would be sad and worried to see you like that, and...Well...I guess I'd miss seeing that dumb smile on your face ."_

She would turn away and act like she didn't try to cheer me up, I'd always get teary-eyed and jump on her, giving her a big hug and thank her so much. Then she would soften up and smile, and we'd laugh, she always reminded me that this place was my home, and that everyone cared for me alot. I felt horrible remebering all the good times I had with her, and yet now I was being a selfish jerk. I guess you could say I got really caught up in my self-pity, I kinda went overboard with the drinking. I drank so much that I felt alittle tipsy, the world started to spin, I guess that's how everyone felt when I used my "Red-Eyes".

I couldn't tell how much time passed, but it was enough to where Tewi was suddenly next to me, I couldn't believe it. I blinked, pinched myself, and splashed some cold water in my face, but she was still there, so I assume she was really there. Tears flooded my eyes, and I tackled her to the ground, and hugged her. I must have drank alot, because I couldn't stop apologizing or crying, no matter how much I wiped, those tears wouldn't go away.

"It's okay Reisen, I'm not mad...Not one bit, in fact, I should be the one apologizing...I'm sorry, I guess I could stop being so mean, and stop pranking you so much,Usa." She said, rather softly.

"No...You don't *hic* Have to...I'm *hic* so sorry! I'll make you *hic* as much *hic* mochi as you want! Just forgive me!" I pleaded drunkenly, my tongue was feeling heavy, and I felt like Mokou just lite me on fire. ( which she didn't, Moko-tan was being a good samaritain and enjoying the party sober, she didn't even act rude or smug to the princess when they met.)

"Reisen, Your getting all red-faced...I think you drank a bit too much,Usa."

"I don't *hic* care! I wanna *hic* say how sorry I am!"

"Reisen...You don't have to! I really think your too nice for your own good! Just you speaking to me again is enough,usa."

"Tewi..." I felt weird, I was feeling some kind of warmth, I looked at Tewi, but it felt like I was looking at her for the first time. She had never said such kind things to me, and now she looked renewed to me, she looked so different, yet she was exactly the same as always.

My cheeks were burning up, I thought a bit on it, and remebered Eirin's words to me. "_Have you ever thought about why she specifically targets you?"_...I never thought of the possibility before, why she had toremented me so, she was like a child with a crush. She wanted all my attention to herself, so she hit me, and pulled pranks on me to get my attention. She had some kind of feelings for me...but could I reciprocate them? Did I also have feelings for Tewi? I did see her as more then a friend, or a little sister, I had put some thought into it and felt like maybe...Just maybe...That feeling made more sense then any other.

"Tewi...*Hic*.. I...I..Ugh...I feel sick." I said grasping my stomach, and running off to find a bush or something, to "relieve" myself.

After a few moments, I finally felt alittle better I wiped my mouth off on my sleeve and sat back down next to Tewi, I was wobblely and continued to tip from side to side. Tewi looked at me with concern, she patted her lap and gestured for me to lay down, not being in the best of shape I didn't I layed my head on her lap, she was suprisingly soft and warm, it was exactly like the pillow I layed my head daily.

I grew drowsy and my eyelids began to get heavier, and heavier, till they gave into the blackness and I fell to sleep...

"Usa...Wake up...Reisen! Wake up! Usa!" I heard a voice call, opening my eyes to find Tewi on top of me and shaking my shoulders.

"Ugh...Tewi...Is that you? What's going on?" I asked straining my voice to merely talk, my head throbbed painfully.

"Udonge! Your finally awake? Thank the heavens." Eirin said stepping over to me and Tewi.

"Huh! What do you mean! What happend!...Guh, I can't remeber anything from last night." I lied.

"I'd be more surprised if you could, with the amount of alchol you consumed, you should have been poisioned...Or worse!"

"Really? Then...Why wasn't I?"

"I believe you can thank Tewi for that, some how her luck must have been saving you, intercepting the poision and protecting you from its harm."

"Wha! So that means..."

"Yes, Tewi saved your life."

I looked up at Tewi, she blushed and looked away, she didn't have to say a thing. It all made sense now, she knew I was sick and poisioned after all that drinking, that's why she showed up so suddenly. That's why she came to me, why she wasn't acting like her usual self, she knew and she was worried for me. She loved me...

"Tewi...," I said, the word just popped sweetly in my mouth. "Thank you very much."

"Eh?...Uhm, don't mention it. I...I just didn't want Master to be sad...Plus, I'd miss you abit too." Tewi said blushing deep red.

"I mean it...You deserve a reward."

"Usa?...No...That is I don't really want one."

"I didn't say you had a choice...Now did I?"

I pulled Tewi closer, and leaned near her childish face, I softly pressed my lips to her cheek and gave her a small kiss. She was shocked and her entire face was crimson, she probably wasn't expecting it, but I just wanted to show my true feelings to her. I smiled and giggled, she was so flustered from such a tiny, innocent show of affection, it was so cute.

"Ehm!" Eirin coughed.

"Oh...Eh,right...You saw that didn't you?" I said, and rubbed the back of my head.

"...So when will I be delivering the Kits?"

"M-Master!"

Tewi and I blushed, looked at each and looked away...Kits? Which one of us would even be the mother? I wondered later as I sat with Tewi on the porch, bathed in the moonlight, she leaned against me. A content smile on her face, I softly smiled at her...If its Kits next, then wait till they hear which one of us made the first move.

**I don't have much to say about this except that I started it awhile back, like half-way through during the Nuclear Reactions story, I'm still working on my new series but I wanted to finish this.**


End file.
